Captor
by Ellen1996
Summary: Quinn is kidnapped by a man claiming to know her, although she's never seen him before. When Rachel gets dragged into the situation, Quinn makes it her mission to escape the maniac.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _Quinn is kidnapped by a man claiming to know her, although she's never seen him before. When Rachel gets dragged into the situation, Quinn makes it her mission to escape the maniac.

NOTE: Beth never happened. Quinn never had sex with Puck.

_Captor __by __Ellen1996_

**One**

With a loud gasp, Lucy Quinn Fabray shot up from the night terror she'd been experiencing. Images of mangled bodies and bloody faces flashed before her eyes until her body finally settled down.

_It was just a nightmare_, she said to herself.

She looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed when she realized it was useless to try and go back to sleep; it was nearly time to get up anyway. So she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes, cracking the bones in her neck, a habit her girlfriend hated.

Quinn Fabray was well aware she'd made some really bad choices, but having Rachel Barbra Berry as her girlfriend was not one of them. The way Quinn's heart leapt in her chest every time she heard the brunette sing or laugh...or just look at her. That was a feeling she'd never grow tired of having.

They'd been dating for about three months now, and of course they had their fair share of ups and downs. Rachel was not an easy person to be with, and Quinn never denied that fact to anyone, but she loved the brunette to bits and it didn't matter a damn thing what other people thought of them.

Quinn got up from the bed and walked to her ensuite bathroom. It was neatly organized, and the walls were painted a bright purple with violet flowers. Rachel always said she loved the wallpaper Quinn had chosen and the blonde always nodded with a smile, knowing she'd probably never tell her girlfriend she painted it herself.

She took a quick shower, put her Cheerio uniform on with very cautious fingers, careful not to bring any wrinkle to the polyester. She knew Sylvester would have her guts if she did.

"Morning." Russell Fabray looked up and smiled as his daughter walked into the kitchen. He was leaning against the kitchen aisle, reading one of his financial newspapers Quinn didn't care about. She walked towards him, pecked him on the cheek and opened the fridge next to his head.

"Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" He asked her as she pulled out a plate of pancakes and the chocolate syrup.

"Yeah, kind of." Quinn replied, putting the syrup on top of the pancakes and digging in.

"You know, if you keep eating like that that uniform won't fit anymore." He joked. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and shrugged when he just laughed. When she finally got to swallowing a huge portion of pancake, she spoke up. "If I have to choose between chocolate pancakes or cheering at Nationals...my mind has been made up since I was five."

It was quiet for a bit after they both stop laughing. Then, he got up.

"I'm working late tonight, I have a business meeting." He stated.

Quinn sighed deeply and muttered something inaudible under her breath, but settled for a simple nod of her head and an "Okay."

Russell reached into his back pocket and got out his leather wallet, fishing a crisp twenty-dollar bill out of it before pushing it in her direction on the aisle. She looked up at him, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Buy yourself something for dinner tonight. There aren't any leftovers in the fridge and I don't trust you with a stove when I'm out of town."

Quinn accepted the bill and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the trust, dad."

"You're welcome, honey." He joked back as he folded his newspaper and checked the time. His eyes widened.

"That late already?!" He groaned. "I have to go, honey. Can you take the bus?"

He got up and sprinted to the hallway to get his coat and briefcase. Quinn trailed behind him.

"You always carpool! I always drive myself to school with our car!" She looked hurt.

"Well, not today, Quinn. Can't Rachel come pick you up?" He asked while buttoning up his coat. Quinn shook her head fiercely. "She's already on her way to school as we speak, and I can't have her miss class because of me!"

"Well, walk to school then! I'm sorry, I don't have time today, the company needs me." Russell grabbed his briefcase and turned the handle on the front door.

"Yeah, that's what you always say." She spun around, not looking back at him as she stomped back into the living room and he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Quinn thought about how angry she could be. How easy it would be to just smash every single thing in the room to pieces and how satisfying it would be to bawl her eyes out. But instead, she grabbed her school bag and started the long walk towards McKinley High.

**Two**

On her way, she passed the local church. Her father had been friends with the pastor for a very long time and she'd been raised a devoted catholic, but once she found out what the words actually meant, she was far more interested in the world itself and the science of it all than in sitting around every Sunday morning and being brainwashed. At least, that's how she saw it.

But now, as the church appeared in front of her, she stopped. And before she knew it, she had entered the building. Her feet took her to the benches and she took a seat, taking in the artwork around her, portraying various biblical events.

"God...I know we haven't been the best of friends lately. Well, we've never actually been that close..." She took a deep breath and looked around, trying to make sure she was alone.

"...Please keep mom safe up there. It's been tough on me and my dad, but we came out stronger, so thank her for that-..." She tried to continue, but her phone started buzzing in her pocket and it snapped her out of her hypnotic state. She fled the building quickly, already trying to forget what she just did, as she answered the phone, not looking at the caller.

"Fabray."

"Where are you?!" The high-pitched, panicked voice on the other end of the line belonged to her girlfriend. "Did you fall asleep again? Are you sick? Do you want me to come over after school?!"

Quinn smiled at the one-sided game of 21 questions. "I'm on my way to school now, why are you in such a panic?"

"School starts in five minutes, in case you hadn't noticed, Quinn!" Rachel said. Quinn's eyes widened as she checked the time and groaned when her watch confirmed Rachel's words.

"Fuck." She whispered, more to herself than to anyone. "Rach, I'm still like fifteen minutes away from school."

"Well, try and get here as soon as possible, okay? I'll keep your seat in French class."

"Okay, thanks. I love you." Quinn smiled.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel kissed her phone as she disconnected the call. Quinn lowered her own cellphone and started walking a little faster.

Her physique and stamina allowed her to reach the school in ten minutes. She sprinted through the hallways and finally skidded to a halt in front of the French classroom. She knocked three times and walked inside.

"Sorry I'm late, miss-" Quinn tried, but the French teacher shook her head and looked at her with a smile. "_En Français, s'il vous plait."_

Quinn grunted at her teacher's words and she looked into the classroom, spotting Rachel. The girl looked at her with a loving smile and she turned back to the teacher, clearing her throat.

"_J'étais en retard parce que j'étais dans l'église." _Quinn explained in perfect French as she hurried to the back of the class.

"What did she say?" Finn Hudson, from the front of the classroom, frowned. Santana, who was sitting in front of Rachel, rolled her eyes. "She said she was at church, Frankenteen."

Quinn dropped down onto her saved seat as Rachel smiled at her again. "Good morning, baby."

"Hey." Quinn smiled at her weakly before turning to her books and beginning to copy Rachel's notes. The brunette frowned at her girlfriend's briefness and watched her write intensely. Upon looking own, she noticed immediately that Quinn's uniform was dirty around the skirt.

_Quinn made sure there was never a speck of dust on her uniform._

All of the clues lead Rachel to believe that there was something really off about the blonde today. And she was desperate to find out so she could make it better.

"How was your evening last night?" She asked quietly as the teacher began explaining again. Quinn didn't look up from her writing. "We Skyped until eight. You know how my evening was."

Rachel searched for a hint of amusement or sarcasm in Quinn's voice, but found none. She took a deep breath as she turned back to the lesson, trying to at least understand something of what the teacher was saying.

About half an hour after Quinn's entrance, the bell rang. Everyone inside the classroom got up and walked out. Rachel waited for Quinn to get ready but the blonde only nodded slightly in return as they both got out of the classroom.

"Okay, that's it." Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and shoved her into the nearest storage closet, the blonde hitting her arm against the doorframe and grunting in pain as she nursed it. "What the hell, Rach?!"

"This needs to stop. You're going to tell me what's wrong with you today, right now." Rachel demanded. The closet was small, so the two girls were close to each other and she heard the other girl breathe through the dark.

"Why would there be something wrong?!" Quinn asked her. Rachel lifted one eyebrow and laughed. "You're Quinn Fabray, you're never late to school and you always give me a kiss in the morning!"

Rachel groaned as she felt the blonde's lips linger over her own in an instant. But the kiss felt forced and unnatural, so she shoved the blonde backwards and off of her.

"So now you don't want it?!" Quinn shot back.

"Quinn, please." Rachel winced at the way the other girl had raised her voice. "I'm not mad at you, I just hate seeing you like this and I want you to let me in."

"There's nothing to talk about-..." Quinn tried again weakly, but she was cut off by Rachel wrapping her arms around the blonde. Quinn smelled her strawberry shampoo and took a deep breath, feeling intoxicated by the way Rachel hugged her.

"You can tell me." Rachel whispered.

"I just...had a bad morning." And with that, her gates broke. She told Rachel all about her nightmares, about her dad and about her visit to the church.

"Did you think it would help?" Rachel asked, referring to the praying Quinn had done. The blonde shrugged, her voice unsteady. "I think I thought it would...because she used to pray a lot."

"Oh, Quinn..." Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl again, holding her as Quinn started to finally cry.

"I just miss her so much, Rach..." Quinn said, weakly. "I don't even know how I've managed for two weeks..."

Rachel nodded, shushing the girl in her arms, as she thought back to the horrible day Quinn was at her doorstep, a hysterical mess, and told her that her mother had died. Up until this day, Rachel didn't even know how Judy died, just because she knew that Quinn was such an unstable emotional person when it came to her family, she never dared to ask.

The bell rang again, and Quinn looked up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "How do I look?"

"It's dark, Quinn. I can't see anything." Rachel joked carefully. The blonde sighed and giggled slightly. "Right, sorry."

"Do we have class together?" Quinn asked as they both emerged from the closet, wincing at the bright lights in the hallway. Rachel nodded. "PE."

"Anything but PE." Quinn groaned, but Rachel wrapped her arm around her waist and it made Quinn forget her problems momentarily.

"It's gymnastics, you're brilliant in gymnastics." Rachel frowned. "I thought you liked PE."

"I do...I'm just not feeling it today." Quinn admitted, looking down. Rachel brought her hand to Quinn's chin and pulled it up with a smile. "You're going to look beautiful out there. You know how much I love watching you sport."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and mirrored Rachel's smile. "Thanks, Rach." She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Rachel smiled as her stomach still fluttered, after all those kisses.

**Three**

"Quinn, I'm scared." Rachel whispered as she looked up at the rope hanging from the ceiling. Quinn walked up to her and frowned. "What are you scared of?"

"_Heights!" _Rachel whispered again dramatically as she turned to Quinn and shook her shoulders. "I have acrophobia, Quinn! And this isn't funny!" She added as she saw the blonde's face crack into a smile. Quinn shook her head quickly.

"It's not funny, I know. But you just look so adorable when you're dramatic."

Rachel swallowed thickly, but shook her head. "I'm not doing this."

Quinn smiled at her, and stepped forward. "I'll show you." She walked towards the bowl of chalk powder the school had invested in after a rant by one Sue Sylvester regarding one of her Cheerio routines. She took a handful, clapped her hands together and put both hands on the rope, climbing upwards When she was about five foot in the air, she looked down at the brunette.

"See? It's nothing."

But her words weren't even cold when a huge cramp spread through her right calf. She grunted, trying to stretch her leg out but the pain was unbearable. Rachel noticed her distress immediately. "Quinn? Are you okay?! What's happening!"

The blonde tried to reassure her but words failed her as she gave up trying to stretch her leg and allowed herself to slip down the rope and fall the last three feet onto her back on the ground, nursing her calf immediately. Rachel was by her side in an instant.

"What's going on? Talk to me!" Rachel pleaded and Quinn briefly thought about how the girl's panic was touching. Before she could respond, Santana was by their side, taking Quinn's leg and stretching it out against her thigh. The cramp disappeared after a couple of seconds and Quinn sighed in relief. "I owe you one, S." The Latina laughed and helped Quinn get up. "I know a cramp when I see one."

Rachel, relieved at the fact that the situation wasn't as bad as she feared it would be, walked over to Quinn and hugged her. The blonde patted her back. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay Quinn." The cheerleader smiled at her girlfriends words, before Rachel looked up dramatically. "But I'm never getting on that rope now."

"Yeah, Q. Typically you to make a situation worse than-..." Santana's joke was interrupted by the PE teacher walking over to them.

"Quinn? Mister Schuester wants to speak to you in private. Go change and hurry up."

"Why?" Rachel asked, but the teacher shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just the messenger. But you're excused for the rest of the class, so it must be important."

Quinn nodded and after saying a quick goodbye to both Santana and Rachel, she disappeared into the locker room.

**Four**

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she closed the door behind her, entering his office. Her Spanish teacher and Glee coach nodded and pointed at the chair in front of his desk. She frowned but took a seat nonetheless.

"Is this about glee club? Am I in trouble?"

He laughed slightly and shook his head, looking at her. "Principal Figgins asked me to talk to you involving a private matter in your family that has only just come to his attention."

Quinn started picking at the handle of her backpack, not really liking where the conversation was going.

"Quinn, he said that your mother died two weeks ago." He said carefully. "Is that true?"

The blonde looked up, knowing that this was not the time to be emotional. Instead, she put up an indifferent face. "Yes."

"How come you haven't told anybody?"

"I didn't feel the need to. I told Rachel, that was enough."

"Not even Santana? Or Brittany?" He pried even further.

"Look, is this a lecture on who I'm supposed to tell stuff? Because if it is, I don't need to hear it." Quinn stared at the floor.

"How is your dad?"

She looked him in the eyes and narrowed her own. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Quinn, please. I know that look on your face. You're putting up a brave front but I don't need to see it. I want you to tell me how you feel, I want you to tell me the truth."

She closed her eyes against her own racing thoughts. Never opening them, she whispered. "He had a hard time. I had to prevent him from relapsing."

"Relapsing?" William asked. She nodded. "He used to be a pretty bad alcoholic. But he went to rehab when mom threatened to leave him. He'd been able to control himself but...it was a really bad blow. I had to physically stop him from drinking sometimes."

"Did he ever use violence on you?" He asked her, looking into her eyes. She shrugged. "Some pushing around, but he never hit me. He wouldn't do that. He knows me and him are in the same position. But right now he's just drowning himself in work to cope with it, I guess. So I'm alone most of the time. There's your explanation." She got up and walked towards the door. The knob wasn't even in her hands when he talked again.

"You could get some time off. Away from school. Figgins said you could take all the time you needed."

"I don't need time. What I need is for this conversation to be over." Quinn said as she left his office with a loud bang of the door.

**Five**

"And? Did you get expelled?" Santana joked from her place at the cafeteria table as Quinn nodded at them with a tray of food. She took her seat next to Rachel and facing her best friend, Brittany making the foursome complete.

"Santana!" Rachel glared at the cheerleader. "This isn't the time for jokes."

The latina frowned at her friend's sudden behavior, but shrugged it off and turned to her girlfriend for a conversation about their newest Cheerio routines. Rachel turned to Quinn and observed how the blonde started picking at her food, not eating one bite.

"You know...You can tell me what happened." Rachel asked carefully. Quinn shrugged. "It was just Schuester getting his nose into my business, the last thing I needed."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, putting a gentle hand on top of hers.

"Glee club was the only place I felt kind of okay. It was where I could forget and just dance and laugh it away." Quinn whispered as she stared at the salad on her plate. "Now that Schuester is involved, I he's going to tell everybody and everyone is going to treat me different."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Quinn nodded. "He's going to tell us because we're that..._tight of a family._" Quinn whispered while raising her hands in air quotes.

"I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone, Quinn." Rachel smiled up at her. And the blonde smiled back genuinely. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you?" She leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. She could hear Puck whistling from two tables over and Quinn broke the kiss to glare at him. When they pulled back, Quinn felt a lot happier.

"Now, please eat, Quinn." Rachel said while looking at the other girl in concern.

"I'm not hungry." The blonde replied, shoving the salad away from her. Rachel shook her head. "That's a poor lie. I know you. You're always starving after PE."

"Well, maybe not this time, okay?" Quinn sighed as she got up and dumped the untouched salad in the nearest garbage can.

As she turned to sit back down, a group of popular Cheerios lead by Rosaline Berger, an upcoming and promising Cheerio, approached her table. Quinn hated the girl, but she knew for a fact that once she graduated, Berger would be her successor as Head Cheerio. The girl was talented, and managed to even flatter Sue Sylvester herself. But the Unholy Trinity was still running WMHS, so Rosaline pushed her luck every day by trying to push herself onto the top of the pyramid. She'd especially been rude towards Quinn because Rachel was in their eyes an outcast, and deserved to be bullied.

"Hey Fabray. Heard you fell on your ass this morning. What happened? Did you finally realize what kind of troll you were fucking?" Berger said as soon as she got within ears reach of their table. Santana's eyes widened and she got up, ready to launch a string of Spanish curses at the girl, but Brittany shoved her back. "They're not worth it, Sanny." The blonde whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"What's up? Didn't your mommy warn your girlfriend not to wear clothes Unicef will send back to Africa?!"

Quinn snapped out of her emotionally blocked state and looked around. The whole cafeteria was looking at the fight, most realizing what kind of a bitch Berger was being, but some were laughing at her insults. The blonde cheerleader stepped forward, almost touching noses with her.

"Get lost, and shut your fucking mouth." She spat at her.

"Heard you had a nice talk with Schuester. Did you talk about how lame your little loser club is or about how your daddy is a deadbeat alcoholic?" Berger said back, enjoying the moment.

And with that, Quinn lost her patience. She yelled out, raising her fist and punching the girl in the nose. Blood spurted out immediately, landing on both her uniform and Quinn's. The girl yelped, grabbed her nose in both hands and glared at her.

"You're going to pay for that, Fabray!" She stalked out of the cafeteria, and everybody slowly started talking again. Santana, who had gotten up when she saw Quinn standing face-to-face with Berger, pulled Quinn back to the table. And Rachel, who had been too busy freaking out about the whole situation, only just noticed the blood on Quinn's uniform. She squealed.

"Do you need a first aid kit?!" she asked as soon as the blonde took her seat again. She shook her head. "It's not my blood, it's hers."

"You just punched Berger in the face, wow." Santana nodded. "I mean, I've been wanting to do it for a long time but _man, _did she give you an excuse. What a douchebag slut, to talk about your family like that."

"I...I think I need a moment." Quinn got up from the table and started walking quickly towards the exit.

"Where are you going?!" Rachel yelled out behind her.

"Just...Somewhere quiet." Quinn yelled back as she turned the corner and got out of sight.

**Six**

With tears spilling on her cheeks and chin, Quinn Fabray opened the front door to her house. She knew nobody was inside, and the house always felt big when she was alone, but right now it felt just right to crawl into a corner and cry for the rest of the day.

_She deserved that punch. _She reasoned with the voice inside her head. _She was talking shit._

But the voice argued back. _You could have been the better person._

The first thing she did was change into comfortable jeans and a top and putting the dirty bloodied uniform in the washing machine. Then, she walked back downstairs.

She shut her eyes and dropped onto the couch, staring at the giant flatscreen TV in front of her. She flipped to a random channel with a documentary about otters and with a smile on her face from seeing the adorable creatures, she fell asleep.

The buzzing sound of her cellphone shook her awake instantly. She reached inside her pocket and grabbed it, answering the call with a slide on the touchscreen. "Fabray?"

"Q? where are you?" Santana's voice answered.

"I'm at home, Santana. In front of the TV."

"Well, do you want us to come over? Berry is worried sick, Quinn. And to be honest I'm too. We just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm just lying here watching some documentary, Santana. I'll be fine." Quinn sighed.

"Well...if you want to talk or anything, you know we're here...But you should text Rachel more, she's freaking out that you're going to break up with her because you're not telling her anything."

Quinn nodded and spoke into the phone. "I'll call her later with an apology. For now just tell her that I'm fine and that I'm just cocooning and watching _On The Otter Side Of The Sea._"

"I watched that with Brit one day. It's sappy, but it's cute." Santana smiled. And that's all Quinn needed for her to appreciate her friend a thousand times more. "Thanks, San."

"Anytime, Q. I got your back, okay? I would kick Berger's ass if you hadn't done so marvelous yourself." The brunette disconnected the call and Quinn smiled at the TV, pausing the program and getting up and into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of cool water and took grateful big gulps, feeling it run down her throat as she walked back to the living room to continue watching.

However, as soon as she got settled into the couch again, she heard a _bang _coming from the kitchen. With a smile and the realization that she probably didn't close the drawer properly, she walked back to the kitchen to close it.

As soon as she entered the room, she felt two big hands cover her face and pull her back. The figure above her turned her around and shoved her face first into one of the cupboards, her head hitting the edge of the wood. Stars clouded her vision and for a second she feared she'd pass out, but her attacker spun her around and puts a hand on her mouth, taking something from his pocket and pointing it at her chest.

Her eyes widened when she felt the metal of a gun barrel threatening to rip her stomach apart.

"Make one move and I swear to God I'll pump some iron in your chest." The man grunted. He was wearing a ski mask so Quinn couldn't tell who it was, but it didn't matter to her. He grabbed a knife from the block next to her, the sharpest and biggest of the set, while putting away the gun.

She realized that he might kill her there and then, so she panicked and did the only thing she could do in this position.

The man cried out in pain as he felt the skin on his hand rip apart by her teeth. He backhanded her across the face and punched her in the stomach for it. She doubles over and coughs in pain.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" Quinn yelled out, but she knew it was useless. But seeing his temporary distress, she tried to make a run for it.

It didn't last very long, though, when he grabbed her foot as a last resort, tripping her. He witnessed her head hitting the edge of the kitchen aisle before she went down, staying on the ground unmoving.

"Well..." He sighed. "That's one way of ending a problem."

He picked her up and carried her out, into the back of his waiting truck. Since it was over noon and Quinn lived in a very uptight neighborhood, nobody witnessed him kidnapping her. He got back into the driver's seat, started the car and sped off.

**Seven**

Quinn's vision was blurry when she finally regained consciousness. She felt her body being thrown and tossed around, and finally got to deducting she was in the back of a van. As she looked to the front, she saw the man driving. He had pulled off his mask but she couldn't see his features.

The pain in her head caught up with reality and she groaned, touching her forehead and then wishing she hadn't. The blood coated her fingers quickly and she felt herself get sick. She heard him put on the radio and hum along to the songs as if he was driving towards work. Quinn almost choked as the severity of the situation hit her. She could die. She could die right here and nobody would know. She fished her cellphone out of the back of her jeans and pressed one on speed-dial. _Rachel_.

After a couple of beeps, Quinn's heart leapt in her chest. "_You have reached the mailbox of Rachel Barba Berry. For business enquiries, please contact my personal website. If the message is related to me as an individual, please state your message after the beep. Have a great day!" _Quinn grunted as she heard the beep. She hadn't noticed that the truck had stopped and opened her mouth to enter the message when the doors opened. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man, pulling her out of the truck.

"No! PLEASE!" She yelled out. "Please don't do this!" She kicked out weakly, trying to wear him off, but resist was futile as he shoved her out of the truck, grabbed the cellphone from her struggling hands and threw it into the ground, stomping on it and dragging her by the back of her top.

She was in front of an old factory building. Some of the windows were thrown out, there was mold and ivy on most of the exterior of the building. He opened the front door and kicked it open, throwing her inside and leading her through what felt like a labyrinth of corridors and rooms. Eventually he reaches a small room and shoves her inside and against the back wall, and tying her hands and feet to chains in the ground.

"And keep the volume down. Nobody can hear you here." It was the first time she saw his face properly. He had blonde curls and a stern face. He looked about the age of her father. But before she could reply, he turned around and shoved the door shut behind him. As she looked up weakly, she saw that it could only be opened on one side.

**Eight**

"That's odd..." Rachel frowned as she, Santana and Brittany walked to the parking lot to pick up their cars and drive home.

"What is?" Santana asked as she unlocked her car from a distance and dropped her bag inside.

"Quinn left me this really weird voicemail..." Rachel frowned as she listened to the sounds of silence, some croaks, and heavy breathing. She put it on speaker, just as a loud noise was audible, and then Quinn's voice.

"_No, Please! Please don't do this!" _Rachel's eyes widened as she heard the sound of a body being slammed on the ground, but after that the voicemail disconnected. Rachel looked up at Santana and Brittany, her eyes clouding over with tears. Santana swallowed thickly.

"Brit, Rach, go home and stay there. I'll go to Quinn's place and check it out."

"_Santana!" _The brunette squeaked. "I'm her girlfriend! She's being tortured or kidnapped or-..." Santana cut her off immediately. "We don't know anything. It's dangerous."

"Santana, I'm coming with you!" Rachel huffed. "Whether you like it or not!"

"Okay, fine!" Santana grunted, as she turned to her girlfriend. "Brit, please go home. I can't have you be in danger."

The blonde looked as if she was ready to protest, but then sighed and nodded, pecking the Latina's lips. "I love you. Please call me if you know something about Quinn."

"We will." Santana jumped inside her car and started it. Rachel climbed into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt as they sped off towards Quinn's house.

**Nine**

When Quinn woke up again, she forgot where she was for a second. But in that second, she saw Rachel and as soon as the image was gone, a tear slipped down her cheek, mixed with blood. Which she was sure her entire face was coated in by now. The door flew open a couple of seconds later and the man stepped inside again.

"Hello, Quinn." He nodded at her.

"H-How do you know my name?!" Quinn's voice was wavering as he towered over her. "I know you. And I'm pretty sure you know me too."

"How?!" She yelled at him. "I don't know you!"

"No?" he grinned. "Then I won't tell you."

He got up quickly and left the room, shutting the door once again. She stared at the ceiling and coughed, feeling the pain wreck through her body. When she felt a tingle at her feet, she looked down weakly, her throat going dry at the sight.

A large rat, dirty and squeaking, was crawling inbetween her legs. Her eyes widened and she yelled out, bucking her hips and trying to scare the rat away. Within nanoseconds, the door flew open again and the man was standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled at her. She sighed in relief when the rat fled from all the noise. "I...I s-saw a rat."

"You're pathetic." He spat at her. She bowed her head and he turned around to leave again.

"Just like your father."

He slammed the door shut, but Quinn felt a shiver run down her spine.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled out as she tried to break free from her chains. She collapsed immediately after she realized it was useless again. "Please be safe, dad..." she said as a lone tear slipped down her cheek again.

Wondering if she was ever going to get out alive, her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was Rachel's smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the wind shiver her to the bone. She walked up to the front door of the Fabray mansion carefully and lowered her hand into the small fountain on the porch. Deep inside the water, she felt the metal of the front door key Quinn had put there when she noticed her father was getting more and more absent from the house. That way, if Quinn wanted Rachel to come over, she'd be able to invite herself in without Quinn having to go all the way down the stairs.

Right now, the brunette couldn't be more grateful that she was actually able to open the door and get inside. Behind her, she heard Santana lock the car and run up after her.

The front door creaked slightly as it opened and both girls slipped inside quickly. Rachel ran to the living room and looked around.

"Quinn? QUINN! Are you in here?!"

"Quinn?" Santana repeated, following Rachel's gaze. When neither of them heard any response, Rachel turned to the Latina. "She sounded like she was in trouble. We need to check the house for clues as to where she went. Every room, every square inch."

"I'll go up the stairs. You check down here." Santana nodded as she raced up the stairs.

"Yell out if you find anything!" The petite brunette said to her as she saw her disappear. With a sigh, she turned back to the living room. The TV was still on, and a cute otter was on the screen. She frowned as to why Quinn would've been watching such a thing.

Santana, having reached Quinn's bedroom, stepped inside to see that everything was just the way it normally was. The bed looked like it had been slept in but the sheets were folded nicely. Quinn's window was open and the room felt nice. It felt like Santana had a second to pretend nothing was wrong, that it was just a sleepover.

She started checking drawers, knowing damn well enough she wasn't going to find anything. She went to Quinn's bathroom but found nothing. When she opened the cupboard above her mirror, she froze at the sound of a scream downstairs.

_No._

She turned around, yelling "RACHEL!" at the top of her lungs as she sped back downstairs, jumping down three stairs at a time and speeding into the living room, and finally into the kitchen, where she was met with a horrible sight. Her stomach somersaulted.

Rachel was standing in the middle of the kitchen, her hands over her mouth as tears rushed down her face. She was looking at the cupboard above the stove, where a big red spot stained the wood. On the kitchen aisle, there was more blood. And on the ground a puddle, and a knife.

Santana reached forward and grabbed the other girl, pulling her out of the kitchen and away from the sight. "Shhh...it's okay...it's okay..." she tried weakly, even though she herself was freaking out too at the sight of the blood.

"It's not _okay_, Santana! It's her _blood _all over the c-counter a-and-..." The brunette was unable to continue as she started crying hysterically. Santana held her close and flipped out her phone.

"I'm calling the police." She stated, but before she could dial the number, Rachel stopped her.

"Wait."

The cheerleader frowned and got up. "What? We need to report this! This is blood, Rach! Either Quinn's seriously hurt or she killed somebody!"

"M-maybe there's another explanation..." Rachel tried weakly. Santana realized that she was trying to tell herself that it wasn't real, but she needed to give her a reality check.

"You know there's no other explanation."

"Why would anyone try to k-kill her?!" Rachel squeaked, tears rushing down her face.

Santana took a shaky breath and shook her head. "I don't know, Rach." She grabbed her phone and called 911.

**Twelve**

Quinn was pulled away roughly by a slap to the cheek. She fell onto her side, onto the dirty ground and grunted in pain.

"Wakey wakey." The man said, pulling her upright with a smile. "I'm going to be out for an hour. You take care, okay? I've got cameras on you so don't try anything stupid."

The blonde nodded quietly as he walked towards the door. "Oh, I almost forgot." He turned back around and kneeled next to her, taking a key out of his pocket and releasing her from the chains. "You can't escape here anyway, I shouldn't tie you up like this."

After that, he left. Quinn took her time trying to get up, since her head was killing her. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by old concrete. No windows, no cracks of light. She didn't know if it was day or night. The only thing she saw besides the door was a small camera in the corner. But it was too high to reach and she couldn't do anything about it. Wrapping her arms around her legs and raising them to her chest, she sobbed.

**Thirteen**

"I'm going to check the basement. You never know." Santana announced quietly after a couple of minutes of silence. The police were on their way, but they were going to take another fifteen minutes.

"We are missing something..." Rachel whispered weakly, her voice thick with emotion. Santana's heart plummeted at the sound of her friend in such pain. She got up and walked to the door leading to the stairs. As soon as she disappeared, Rachel buried her head in her hands. Never before had she felt so helpless. She got up slowly and switched the TV off, the memory of Quinn just watching it hours earlier made her feel sick to her stomach. She stared at the black screen for a couple of seconds.

"What are you looking for?"

She spun around quickly, her eyes widening at the sight of the man standing in front of her. A shock went through her body when she noticed the gun being pointed in her direction. Instinctively, she raised her hands in the air.

"What the fuck are you doing here." He hissed at her.

"I-I'm l-looking for Q-Quinn..." She stuttered, hoping Santana would appear and help her. But when the Latina didn't come, Rachel felt her heart sink.

"I know where she is." He smiled. "But it's a secret, so shh..." He raised a finger to his mouth and grinned again. "Come with me and I'll bring you to her."

"Right. And then you'll just d-drop the gun and nothing will happen?!" Rachel took a step forward. She had no idea where the rush of energy came from, but she knew she was playing with fire.

"Funny." He smirked. "You're not an idiot, are you Rachel?"

Her jaw clenched. "How do you know my name?!"

"Because I know people. I know Quinn, I know Russell and I know you. Here's the deal. You come with me, and I won't hurt her. I already talked too much, you know more than you should about all this. If you care about her, you want to keep her safe."

"So if I'll come with you, you won't hurt her?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"I give you my word." He nodded.

"Yet...you'll hurt me?!" She asked slowly. He sighed dramatically at her words. "You really find all the loopholes, don't you? Don't make me knock you out. Do it the easy way. Decide quick, I don't have all day." He growls as he steps closer to her.

Rachel took a shaky breath, but nodded. "O-okay."

"Good girl. Start walking." He waved the gun at her and she walked back to the hall.

"Make one move, I dare you. It's loaded." He whispered in her ear with a smile. And with all the courage she could muster, she turned around. "Fuck you."

He growled and kicked her in the legs, causing her to fall forward. "GET UP." He yelled at her as she scrambled up again and continued her way.

As he slammed the door shut, Santana crawled out of her hiding spot behind the door, her eyes wide as she reached for her phone again.

"You drive." He ordered Rachel as he poked her with the gun barrel.

"I can't drive. I don't have a license." She spat at him. This whole situation just got her angry, even though she should be really afraid.

"Do you think I give a shit?! Just drive the motherfucking van!"

She groaned and got into the driver's seat. "Think about driver's class, Rachel." She silently whispered to herself as she drove off. Santana ran out of the house and onto the driveway, only to see them speed off.

"What the hell..." she whispered.

**Fourteen**

"What are you doing?" He said to her as she stopped at a busy intersection. She turned to him.

"I'm stopping for a red light." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Screw rules. Drive."

"Or what? Are you going to kill me? Because if you don't, traffic will!" She yelled at him.

"Shut your fucking mouth and DRIVE!" He raised the gun ant put it to her temple. She felt the metal push into her skin and closed her eyes involuntarily, before opening them again and speeding through the streets, hearing many cars honk next to her and behind her.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She used one hand to adjust her rear-view mirror only to glance to the side to see the man staring out the window, at the lake next to them. She grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket with the same hand and started typing a message.

"Both hands on the wheel." He ordered, still not looking at her.

"Who are you, my driving instructor?"

"I always knew you were cocky, but I never thought you welcomed death." He said with a smile as he turned to her.

"Screw you." She grunted. And with that, he snapped. He reached forward, pushing the phone out of her hands. She cried out and let go of the wheel, causing them both to lose control of the car. Rachel saw the lake come closer and braced herself for impact.

As soon as the car went in, it started to fill with water. She looked at him, he seemed to be knocked unconscious by the force of the crash. Sighing in relief, she stared at his open window and crawled through it, getting on top of the car and swimming to the edge of the lake. But before she could get out of the water, she felt an arm around her neck, choking her. At that moment, she knew it was a lost cause. That she would die, there and then.

"Adorable try. But you're not getting away." He hissed in her ear, enjoying every second of it. After some time, he let go and she started coughing, trying to get the oxygen to flow back into her lungs. He shoved her onto the dirt and crawled up himself.

"No problem. We'll go by foot. We're pretty close anyway. If I let you live, you're sure as hell never getting your license."

"You don't get a fucking gun pointed to your head at your exam! I'd say I did pretty well!" Rachel snapped back. He backhanded her across the face roughly. "Quinn had a bad influence on you, I can see. You used to be so verbally...elaborate. Now you're just a pig like her and Santana."

Rachel took a deep breath, the severity of the situation hitting her. She was going to try and be less provoking from now on. After all, he was the only lead she had to Quinn.

"You'll learn to stop talking back eventually. I've got time." He grinned as he started walking, gun still pointed at her. The factory appeared in front of them and Rachel's eyes went wide as she realized her girlfriend was in there.

"What do you want from us?"

"Shut up." He grunted as he shoved her onto the ground. She winced before crawling back up again and stumbling forward.

The labyrinth of corridors and rooms dazed her, and before she knew it, she was thrown into a room and the door slammed shut behind her. She groaned at an ache spreading around her back and nursed it weakly as she tried to look around for the first time.

As her eyes settled on the body, tears sprung into them immediately.

**Fifteen**

"QUINN!" She yelled out hysterically as she raced to her girlfriend's side. The blood on her face and neck made her gag, and she tried to shake her shoulders.

"Quinn! Please wake up, don't do this to me!" She cried.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw the blonde crack her eyes open carefully.

"Rach?...W-what are you doing here?" Quinn whispered, coughing roughly afterwards.

"He...t-the _bastard _caught us at your place."

"Us?" Quinn moaned. Rachel nodded. "Y-yes. Me and Santana. B-but she got away, she hid in the hallway...Oh Quinn." Rachel tried to rub the tears away but they kept coming. "What did he do to you?"

"So far, nothing." Quinn smiled weakly.

"We saw blood on the cupboard i-in the kitchen."

"Probably mine...he pushed me around and I blacked out." She admitted, wincing as she tried to sit up a little more. When her eyes met Rachel's worried ones, she put a hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm fine, just tired. What did he do to _you_?"

"He ordered me to drive here." Rachel said, swallowing a big lump in her throat at the sight of Quinn's appearance all over again.

"Of course...Worst driver in class and she gets to drive a car." Quinn joked with a smile.

"It wasn't that bad...I didn't crash the car! W-well, I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault."

Quinn frowned at Rachel's words and pulls Rachel into her arms, laying her down on her chest and keeping her close, ignoring the pain spreading around her body by the contact. "What happened?"

"We crashed his van into the lake...I lost control of the car."

"Did you black out?" Quinn asked seriously, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Rachel feeling relieved at the contact.

"No, I don't think so...I got out of the car immediately."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're bleeding." Quinn said as she pointed at Rachel's shoulder, revealing a patch of blood Rachel hadn't even noticed.

"God, Quinn. You tell _me _I'm bleeding? Have you seen yourself? I'm...y-you're..." Rachel got off of her girlfriend's body immediately. "I'm hurting you. I must be hurting you."

"Rach, you weren't-" Quinn tried weakly, but the brunette shook her head. "We have to get out of here. We have to get you to a hospital. Quinn, this is dangerous, he _knows _you and me and your dad..."

"I don't know who he is...I've never seen him before."

"Quinn, what happened to you?" Rachel asked, linking her finger with hers. Quinn looked her in the eyes, winced and started her story.

"So, he didn't stab you with the knife?" Rachel sighed in relief as Quinn paused to cough from her story. She shook her head. "It was just a threat. And head wounds bleed a lot, that's why they look so serious. I'm fine, Rach."

Rachel looked completely unconvinced, but let it go. "We're at an old factory. Nobody's going to look for us here. We're not even in Lima anymore."

"Someone will find us, Rach." Quinn pulled her girlfriend into her arms again and held her, despite her protests, and wondered how they would _ever _get out of the mess.


End file.
